custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarix
Tarix was the Prime Glatorian of the Water Tribe and a former Field Commander in the Core War. Biography Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Tarix began his life on Spherus Magna, hailing from the central belt of the planet. Trained at an early age, he soon became both a competent tactician and a high-ranking general in the Element Lord of Water's army. By the time of the Core War, Tarix had come to befriend Vastus, a rival field commander of the Jungle Tribe. Over the course of the ensuing conflict, the pair would interact on several occasions and develop something of an alliance. Core War During the earliest days of the conflict, Tarix lead a battalion into conflict with Ackar's Fire Tribe regiment led in the Field of Mist, a stretch of land in the northern regions of Bota Magna. While the outcome of the battle remains unclear, it is known that both leaders survived their skirmish embittered with lingering hostilities. Scouting the northern regions of the planet in the final days of the Core War, Tarix and his battalion later ambushed by Jungle Tribe. Pricking Tarix with the tip of his Venom Talon, Vastus offered his ally a chance to share his intelligence in exchange for an antidote to nullify the numbing effects of the infection. Joining forces, Vastus and Tarix conferred with each other as old allies, allowing their platoons to fraternize while they planned a joint assault upon a mining shaft, allegedly developed by the Elemental Lord of Ice to access underground Energized Protodermis reserves. Setting out in search of the tunnel, the Water and Jungle squadrons soon happened upon Malum's Fire Tribe contingent, intent on engaging the Ice Tribe legions directly. After three of Vastus' troops were captured and eliminated by Malum's forces, Tarix began planning an ambush, much to Vastus' disapproval. Catching early warning of Certavus' squadron in the area, the Jungle commander proved unwilling to try his luck against the tactical genius of his former mentor and instead ordered his troops to beat a hasty retreat, leaving the Water Tribe soldiers to cover their escape. During this conflict, Tarix engaged Malum directly only for their skirmish to be cut short by the intervention of Certavus, who proceeded to plant an arrow in Tarix's shoulder. Facing a conflict on two fronts, Tarix issued a retreat and withdrew his troops from the region, allowing the Fire Tribe to continue their offensive. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability due to increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a global shockwave known as The Shattering was triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling two large chunks of the planet away from the surface and into upper orbit. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Tarix was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna. Prime Glatorian Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his troops, Tarix was one of several Field Commanders who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. Working closely with Certavus and Tarix, Vastus was known to have been instrumental in negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna established a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in Tajun, a settlement unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Tarix was known to have established himself as the Water Tribe's Prime Glatorian champion. Taking it upon himself to train a new generation of Glatorian warriors, Tarix was known to have imparted his teachings on several students, taking a particular interest in Kiina, a young warrior who would eventually become the Water Tribe's Secondary Glatorian. Over the course of his long career, Tarix was known to have rekindled his friendship with Vastus, often visiting the Jungle Tribe warrior whilst passing through Tesara. Sparring together with some frequency, the two Glatorian proved themselves equally matched. Participating frequently in the annual Great Tournament, Tarix often proved himself a favored combatant to win following the death of Certavus, earning himself over 1000 victories for his tribe. On more than one occasion he was known to have won the Great Tournament and earned the title of Champion, enabling him to charge a higher bounty for his services and stake a larger claim over any winnings. In the months after the Skrall migrated south and reclaimed Roxtus, the Rock Tribe began challenging their neighboring tribes for any supplies and resources that were uncovered, putting forward Skrall warriors into arena matches and outclassing a number of younger Glatorian. With the Rock Tribe expanding aggressively and poised for conquest, Tarix struggled to support the Water Tribe. With the Rock Tribe challenging the Jungle Tribe's claim to a newly-discovered oasis, a young Glatorian named Gresh was elected to participate in an arena battle in Vulcanus. Offering to escort the champion through the Wastelands on Vastus' behalf, Tarix journeyed south with Strakk and Gresh. Disrupting a Bone Hunter attack on a wandering Agori named Berix, the three Glatorian were ambushed by Vorox and forced to fend off the Sand Tribe Warriors. Eventually defeating the Vorox and making their way to Vulcanus, Tarix was present to witness Gresh's defeat at the hands of the Skrall combatant, who was prepared to deliver a finishing blow. Intervening, Tarix halted the match and declared the Rock Tribe the victors whilst scolding the Skrall for disregarding the ancient laws of arena combat. Several months later, Tarix journeyed to Atero arena to participate in the Great Tournament, intent on once again earning the title as the reigning champion from the previous year. After a sparring session with Strakk, Tarix confided his anxieties about the Rock Tribe's policy of expansionism. With a marked Skrall absence causing concern amongst the Agori community, Tarix was one of many competing Glatorian who chose to celebrate a more open field of competition, finding himself pitted against Strakk in the first match of the tournament. However, a Skrall strike force swiftly came to storm the city, disrupting the match. Called to arms, Tarix and his fellow Glatorian combatants attempted to drive off the invading Skrall only to find themselves overwhelmed. Beating a hasty retreat, Tarix instead escorted the Water Tribe Leader and a number of Agori spectators to safety. Regrouping with his allies, Tarix publicly pledged to defeat the Skrall before a number of Glatorian and Agori survivors. After intelligence reached Raanu, the leader of the Fire Tribe, that the Bone Hunters were planning an organized assault on Vulcanus, the Fire Tribe dispatched two young Glatorian to Tajun, hoping to entreat the support of Tarix and Kiina. Discovering the bodies of the two warriors in a sand dune whilst escorting Kiina in a search for stray Sand Stalkers, Tarix discovered signs of Bone Hunter activity. Offering to give the two fallen warriors a proper burial, Tarix sent Kiina to Vulcanus to bring word of their demise and to support the Fire Tribe, remaining behind to defend Tajun. With word of a Bone Hunter attack eventually reaching the Water Tribe's homeland, however, Tarix reconsidered his position and traveled to Vulcanus, aiding in the defense effort. Eventually, the Glatorian were able to drive the invading Bone Hunter forces from the settlement. Following the arrival of Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the Water Tribe and Jungle Tribe became involved in a dispute over a spring water oasis between their two villages. Journeying to Tesara Arena, Tarix eagerly accepted the opportunity to cross blades with his old friend, Vastus. However, before the match became fully-fledged, it was was disrupted by Ackar, who informed the arena of a Bone Hunter raid on Tajun in Tarix's absence. Met with mixed reactions but earning the audience of both Tarix and Vastus, Ackar proposed a counterattack on Roxtus in the hopes of driving both the Skrall and Bone Hunters from Bara Magna. Persuaded by Ackar, Tarix took up arms the following day, his Water Blades now imbued with Elemental Water capabilities, and joined a campaign to drive the Rock Tribe from their ancestral home in Roxtus. Bulldozing over the enemy forces with their numbers, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won the day, suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Tarix then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Tarix, like the rest of Glatorian, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time, guarding the Agori amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Tarix and his fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Tarix assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Makuta Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside Vastus for the duration of the conflict, Tarix was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Spherus Magna Following the reformation of Spherus Magna, Tarix came to participate in the new social system, working extensively with the Toa to devise a new creed that appeased both the Toa and Glatorian. Abilities and Traits Wise, measured, and honorable, Tarix was a traditionalist among the Glatorian ranks. After his arrival on Bara Magna, Mata Nui used the Kanohi Ignika to unlock Tarix's innate elemental Water powers. Once elementally-enabled, Tarix came to create bursts of water, manipulate currents, and absorb vapor from a target area. Additionally, Tarix was able to channel Water through his Water Blades. Tools Known to possess a part of particularly notable weapons, Tarix armed principally with a pair of Water Blades. At one point charged by the Elemental Lord of Water, the blades were at one point able to spray streams of liquid at a target. Since the disappearance of the Elemental Lord of Water, however, the Water Blades came to lose with Elemental charge. Over the course of their long history, the Water Blades have been used principally for melee combat and have been known to rebound back to Tarix once thrown at an enemy. Mounted atop one of his Water Blades, Tarix was also equipped with a rudimentary Thornax Launcher, which was able to independently swivel and fire on command. Forms Appearances *''Decadence'' - First Appearance *''The Exile's Tale'' - Not Mentioned By Name *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' Comics *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn - Mentioned *''Comic 6: All That Glitters‎ Category:Glatorian Category:Water Category:Water Tribe Category:Characters